Common conventional protective eyeglasses such as those used in swimming, diving, cycling, etc. generally have a cushion made of an elastic material such as a sponge or foam rubber to produce soft and comfortable feeling in wearing it on a face.
However, when conventional protective eyeglasses receive a strike or shock, a wearer may suffer pain, harm or wound because of poor elasticity that the cushions have, the elasticity limited by its thickness and its elasticity coefficient.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages of the conventional protective eyeglasses, this invention has been devised to offer protective sports eyeglasses with buffer and shock-absorbing functions, which have a cushion containing a hollow 3D space attached with a frame or a lens so as to produce soft and comfortable feeling when wearing it.